


fingers trace your every outline

by atr0cities



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Tickling, Vision is super naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda started drawing to calm her down and help her deal with her nightmares. Vision's more than interested in staying with her to see the finished product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingers trace your every outline

**Author's Note:**

> wow these two make my teeth rot right out of my mouth tbh

Natasha had suggested Wanda try drawing in order to relax when needed. The witch never questioned why she recommended it, especially after she noticed it was working for her. Whenever thoughts of Pietro would plague her at night, she'd roll out of her sheets, grab her sketchbook, and use her hands to conjure up joyful thoughts. She'd craft memories of her childhood, being home with her brother and parents in Sokovia was one of her favorite scenes to draw.

Wanda needed to draw tonight. She woke in a cold sweat earlier, chest heaving as her fingers curled against her comforters. Another dream about Pietro, _God_ she couldn't take the falsehoods anymore, she couldn't bear her nightmares consisting of her running to Pietro and always being too late to help him. Nor could she take seeing his face, _knowing_ he'll never come back to her, not for the rest of this life. Pulling the bed sheets off her, she turned to her nightstand and grabbed the sketchbook nestled there, flipping through the used pages. Images of her family, nature, and animals reflected back to her until she found a blank page. Reaching for a pencil, she allowed her hands to take control, putting no thought in what she crafted.

“Miss Maximoff? Are you alright? Your vials presented a severe jump in such a short time frame so I wanted to make sure you were alright.” The polite voice of a familiar android made the witch glance up, hand steadily holding its place on the page. Wanda chuckled quietly.

“Vizh, I told you, you don't have to address me so formally, Wanda will be fine. But yes, I'm alright, it was just a nightmare.” Wanda didn't have the heart to add in the fact that he needed to stop phasing through her wall like she asked of him before.

Vision was relieved by this, but couldn't help but frown at the second part. Although it wasn't openly stated, he could sense that Wanda didn't want to go into her nightmare and silently respected that wish. Curiously, his gaze fell to the black covered sketchbook in her hands. Inching closer, he asked: “What are you doing?”

The witch smiled at his question, tapping the eraser end against the spine of the book. “Just drawing, would you like to see it when I finish?”

The android merely nodded but remained standing, unsure if he had the consent to sit with her on the bed. Wanda sat up slightly, patting the section of the bed after her feet.

“Come join me and I'll show you when I finish.”

Eagerly, Vision joined her on the bed as she situated herself in a laying position. He was intrigued by the idea of what Wanda was drawing, already sucked into the reverie as to what it was. _Was it a picture of herself? Or maybe another Avenger?_

Systematically, Wanda would glance up at him, soaking in the Vision's features before flicking her head back down into her sketchbook. His innocent curiosity was sweet to her and watching his blue eyes twinkle with an emotion he wasn't too sure of made her stomach churn. The stolen looks started to unnerve Vision, for every time he'd reciprocate, Wanda would dip back into her artistic world, a tiny smile tugging on her lips. Furrowing his brows, his torso leaned in closer to her.

“Miss––Wanda, did I do something wrong? You keep––”

The android couldn't finish his sentence because a soft, feminine squeal broke his thoughts. Looking at Wanda in disbelief, it took him a moment to realize the sound came from the witch sitting near him.

“Vizh,” she started, smothering a giggle. “When you moved, you tickled me.” She then directed his gaze to his knuckles that had brushed against the bottom of her foot while he moved.

The situation then became comical to Vision, he thought he had harmed the witch but instead _tickled her!_ He felt a warm strain in his chest at the thought, unsure of what it even meant. All he understood was that he enjoyed the sound Wanda had just made, wondering if he could hear it again.

“Oh,” he replied, nodding to show Wanda he understood. “The human body reacts to tickling by laughter because the sensation confuses the nerves. I never understood the logic in that, but I most likely will soon enough.” The tone of his voice lacked the intellectual ring Wanda was used to and made her glance up, tilting her head slightly.

Before she can inquire, Wanda elicited another squeak before nipping her lower lip shut. Vision's fingers stroked against the sole of her foot, making her flinch in surprise. The touches were light and soft, so unused to what she was exposed to within her life. A part of her enjoyed the feeling and how gentle Vision touched her while another part couldn't help but feel embarrassed by this. In the end, she liked the feeling enough to keep her feet in place and fought the urge to twitch away. Hiding her now blushing face behind her sketchbook, quiet giggles streamed from her lips, much to Vision's delight. He wished he could hear that more than anything else, but that could only be a fantasy. Not wanting to overstep any more boundaries, Vision withdrew from Wanda's feet, keeping the offending hand against his lap.

“I apologize, I didn't mean to get carried away like that.” Her reaction shocked him. Instead of scolding him, the witch _laughed._

“You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. _But,_ if you want to see what I'm drawing, you can't tickle me anymore. Next time you do I might mess up.”

Wanda almost chuckled at Vision, his face morphing to a five year old's that expressed great determination to behave. The naive android didn't even have to _try_ to appeal adorable. He nodded at her, sitting perfectly still as he wanted for Wanda to finish, much to her pleasure. Her hands resumed their unyielding work and nearly a half hour later, Wanda placed her pencil on the nightstand, smiling at her finished product.

“Alright, I'm finished.” Perking up, Vision turned to the witch, gaze meeting with her sketchbook, now faced towards. The image on it made him smile as he scooted closer. His hands lifted.

“May I?” Wanda nodded, allowing him to take the book from her.

“You drew me?” He asked, vibranium laced finger running against the page. It was a side profile of him, lips pulled into a half smile as the drawing of him seemed to stare off dreamily into the distance. The Infinity Stone seemed to gleam on his drawn self, his eyes holding that same quality. It was nothing short of beautiful, and he couldn't help but wonder how she completed it so quickly.

“Yes, that's why I was staring at you so much.” She explained, grinning as she took the sketchbook back from him. Dazed for a moment, his brows crinkled in as he watched Wanda carefully rip the page out. The witch then handed the page to him and carefully, he took it. “I want you to keep it.”

“Oh! Oh I couldn't––” Wanda shook her head, refusing to take it back from Vision.

“No Vizh, I _insist_ you keep it.”

Knowing he wouldn't fight with her, the witch was pleased when he kept the drawing in his hands and remained enchanted by it.

“Then I shall pick a picture frame for it and keep it on my bedroom wall. No. . . perhaps my door instead, so everyone can see it!” Wanda blushed once again, now from the kind words Vision gave her. Before she could humble herself, Vision phased straight through her bed, most likely back into his room. Minutes later the android returned, phasing through her floor. Although startled, she was still able to make out his question.

“What frame color would you prefer more: gold or silver?”


End file.
